batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Riddler (Arkhamverse)
Edward Nigma is a man who has spent a vast amount of his life studying, exploring and memorizing all the knowledge he possibly could. Being raised by abusive and neglectful parents, he strived to be the most intelligent man alive. His parents (primarily his father) refused to believe he could ever become smarter than them, often accusing him of cheating whenever he succeeded in school academics or trivial games. This may have been what caused his inferiority complex to become so deep that he feels compelled to always leave cryptic clues to anyone worthy of his games in an attempt to prove both his honesty and his intellect. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins The mysterious stranger known only as '''Enigma' first catches the Dark Knight's attention when he notices a disturbance in his cryptographic sequencer, leading him to a GCR comm link tower with a booby-trapped mainframe. After piecing together a crime scene that involved the death of a maintenance employee, the Dark Knight becomes acquainted with the computer hacker who would one day be known as the Riddler. Although at first the Dark Knight suspects the hacker to just be another crook on Black Mask's payroll, it is soon discovered that Enigma has plans of his own. By using a variety of methods, Enigma has been able to obtain massive amounts of blackmail on Gotham's most powerful citizens, planning to release the information to the public in order to inspire chaos in the streets. Dismissing the Dark Knight's attempt to stop him as a minor inconvenience, Enigma continued to taunt Batman as he attempted to disrupt all the radio towers, but eventually Batman succeeded. Finally, after destroying all relays, interrogating all informants and collecting all the data packs, Batman came back to Enigma's HQ and destroyed his server. Enigma accepted temporary defeat, while claiming that he now holds onto the biggest, dirtiest secret that puts his collection of data to shame. Batman later unlocked Enigma's secret room, which revealed several items of interest: newspaper clips indicating Enigma's research on the Batman's identity (with the two main suspects being Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent), pressure pads, cages, and one green glowing question mark that would later be referred to as the Riddler Trophy. It is later revealed by Alfred that Enigma's real name is Edward Nashton, head of the GCPD's Cyber Crime division, explaining how he had so much access to the city's communications network and the extortion data he planned to release. With this knowledge in hand, Batman is prepared to apprehend Edward, who has since gone on the run, the second he resurfaces. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) ''Batman: Arkham City'' :See: The Riddler (Batman: Arkham City) Quotes General Things *''"Well, well. If it isn't the King Thug himself."'' *''"You're cheating aren't you? You're getting help from someone. But who... Who's smart enough to outsmart me?!"'' *''"Your response is as predictable as it is banal. Goodbye."'' *''"You're quickly approaching the point of no return. I'd turn back if I were you!"'' *''"What's wrong with you? It's not like I'm backing the bad guys here. Well - not usually."'' *''"Alright. We've had our fun. But this endeavor's grown tiresome."'' *''"I thought you had a city to save? So what are you doing, wasting time with me?" *"I'm disappointed Batman. You do realize there are other ways to overcome obstacles beyond smashing them?" *"Crawling around in vents like a common rat. How... expected." *"I bet steering that thing requires a whole lot of concentration - OOPS! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" *"You know, if you'd have asked nicely, I would have opened the door for you."'' *''"You must be feeling pretty good about yourself, Batman. I mean, you took down all the towers! Which means you've foiled my plan... Except, oh wait, I already have all the data I need. And as soon as I'm done uploading it - so will everyone in Gotham." Game Over Lines *"Brains always triumph over brawn, my friend. Always!"'' *''"And here I thought I'd finally met my intellectual equal. So much for that."'' Trivia :To be added Gallery Enigmacharactertrophy.jpg Enigmadeath.jpg Concept Art.jpg|Enigma concept art Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters